


The One Who Got Away

by Mskristinamay



Series: A Little Slice Of Garriam [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Stalking, dom!liam, enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Garrett has a problem with a certain someone being on the deadpool.





	The One Who Got Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



His eyes moved over to the werewolf still running in patterns on the field, not realizing he had dazed out until a pair of caramel fingers were snapping in front of his face.

“Garrett.” Violet nagged impatiently. “What’s the plan, are we taking him out or not?”

He shook his head, turning to glance at the half-naked boy one more time. “No. I’m going to watch him for a little to see what his strengths are, you pick someone else on the list and get a feel for them. We’ll reconvene and go from there.” Violet pouted. “Don’t. I’m trying to not get us killed so we can actually keep the money we make from this." 

Violet rolled her eyes but nodded and pulled him in for a kiss which he easily returned.

“Home in two hours?” She asked leaning down to pick up her bag, fiddling with her necklace all the while. Garrett knew she was itching for a fight, itching for blood. He nodded and watched her strut away small shivers of nervousness licking up his spine.

Liam would have the higher price tag of whoever Violet would choose to scout with the big players like Scott McCall off limits to them. He just had to come up with some way to warn him or to keep Violet off his back for now. He wasn’t sure why but he just couldn’t kill Liam… something about it made him feel sick to his stomach which was confusing enough as he had never had a problem with killing any of his previous victims.

He stayed hidden in the shadows of the metal bleachers, watching as the werewolf dominated the drills he was running through by himself. The rest of the team had filed off thirty minutes ago but Liam had stayed and he noticed Violet lurking with the gleam in her eye that he knew all too well. Liam only practiced for a few more minutes before he began packing up the leftover equipment and strided towards the locker room. Garrett followed, allowing time between them so that he wouldn’t be easily spotted or noticed.

When he entered the locker room it was full of steam, some left over from the showers of their teammates but most of it was from the piping hot shower Liam was currently taking. Shivers raked over him and this time not from nervousness.

He was leaning against the wall farthest away from the showers until he wasn’t. Suddenly finding himself thrown against a set of lockers, arms pinned roughly above his head and dripping wet Liam clad in only a towel pressed heavily against him. Garrett’s breathing stopped and his stomach flipped, but not for the reason one would think.

“Don’t you know it’s dangerous to enter a wolf’s den alone little killer?” Liam taunted. 

Garrett opened his mouth to say something but closed it and stared into the stormy blue eyes instead. Hoping his unbroken gaze showed the strength and resolve that he normally had but definitely wasn’t feeling at the moment.

“So you know who I am?” Garrett questioned, not at all shocked that Liam had figured it out. After all he had been trying to drop hints to him for the past week after Violet had set her sights on him.

“Oh I know a lot more than you think.” Liam said cocking his head to the side and making a study of him. He preened under Liam’s gaze, unknowingly pushing his head back baring his neck. He didn’t know what got into him, he would never have made himself so vulnerable to anyone else, all he knew was that the predator in front of him silently called for his submission and he gave it. 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice that you followed me in here?” Liam rumbled and he had to fight the elation he felt as the vibrations spilled from Liam’s body to his. Liam’s eyes narrowed slightly and then a devious smirk appeared on his face. “Did you come to kill me Garrett? Try to get your hands on me before your greedy little girlfriend could?” Liam whispered seductively as he rolled his hips up, rubbing against Garrett’s hardening cock. He stood there pinned to the lockers, unable to move from the hold the werewolf had on him. He should want to kill him, should want the bounty on his head, but with another roll of hips against his he realized that he didn’t.

“Maybe.” Was all he could get out, voice a little breathless so he cleared his throat hoping that he wouldn’t sound as effected next time.

“Lie.” Liam breathed into his ear before he ran his nose down the column of his throat along the vein that was currently pulsing at a much faster rate than normal. “Why did you really come? Why do you smell like desperation and sex?”

Garrett gasped, he could smell that? Shit he was screwed. But even as that thought crossed his brain, his body took on a mind of its own as it pushed out to meet Liam’s, searching for the friction that the other boy had teased him with, hunting for the release he so desperately needed. Liam growled lowly as Garrett’s shorts swiped across the front of his towel making the knot in front loosen to the point where the only reason it was still there was because it was pinned between their two bodies.

Liam bit down on his neck and he moaned at the roughness of the sharp fangs. “Why did you come Garrett?” Liam asked again, voice deeper and pricklier.

“To try and come up with a way to keep you off Vi’s radar.” He rasped, head spinning from the way Liam was holding him and the things his lips and tongue were doing to the skin on his neck.

A hot open mouthed kiss was placed on the curve of his jaw right below his ear and he turned his head to the side silently asking for more but was disappointed when Liam’s mouth vanished. He opened his eyes to find Liam pulled back and looking at him with expectant eyes. 

“Why?”

“Because for some fucked up reason the thought of killing you makes me sick.” Liam’s brow quirked up and Garrett pursed his lips ready for Liam to make fun of him or be an asshole.

But he wasn’t ready for one strong hand to release its hold on his wrist and grip his face, holding it in place as dark pink lips pressed roughly against his. It took him a second before he started kissing back, quickly sucking on Liam’s bottom lip and licking into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and with his one free hand he threaded his fingers into Liam’s short hair pulling kind of hard on what he could grip.

Liam snarled and bit his lip, licking over it to soothe the sting and mop up the blood that was no doubt there. His tight shirt was ripped off and then sharp claws were trailing down his chest, slowing turning back into normal fingers with blunt nails as one of his nipples was rolled against the pad of Liam’s thumb.

“Careful with how rough you are unless you’re ready for me to match it.” Liam warned against his lips. Swiping his hot tongue over the bottom one lazily before trailing his mouth back across his jaw and then down his throat.

That’s the thing though… the raw animalistic way he moved and did things was what had attracted Garrett. Even though it was also the reason he was killing other were-creatures, with Liam the feral part of him didn’t scare him… it excited him.

So he did what he knew would get him what he wanted; he pulled Liam’s hair hard and ground against him.

He felt teeth clamp down on his shoulder and he moaned. “You’re going to pay for that.” Liam promised and his dick twitched now fully hard. Liam let go of his other hand and moved to hold the side of his neck as his other hand snuck away from his nipple and into the waistband of his shorts and boxers, pushing them down.

Liam wrapped his hand around him and he couldn’t help but buck up into his hand. The movement finally making the towel drop revealing Liam’s long thick cock. Garrett looked down at it, admiring the length and smooth skin that curved deliciously and led up to a perfectly shaped head that was red and glistening with precum. He went to reach for it but Liam released his cock which made him mewl in protest before his hand was being smacked away. 

“What the fuck?” He spat, angry for being denied and for no longer being touched.

“Easy.” Liam cautioned. He went to reach for him again only to have the same thing happen and then his wrist was shackled again. “You don’t get to touch me this time.” He opened his mouth to object but found that his mouth was otherwise occupied as Liam’s crashed down on his. Greedily sucking, licking, and biting him into wordless submission. When Liam finally pulled back they were both panting and the werewolf had an annoying smirk on his face.

“I told you that you would pay for it.” He murmured before he began to pump Garrett’s throbbing cock with rough strokes, circling his palm over the head on each up stroke. It didn’t take long for him to be a panting and moaning mess with his head leaning on Liam’s shoulder as the other boy assaulted his neck and collar bone, surely leaving purple marks in his wake.

“Liam…” He whispered against his skin feeling the beginning of a telltale fire ignite. Liam pulled back and that’s when Garrett noticed he had been jerking himself off the whole time too. He watched as Liam let go of both of them, eliciting a whine in protest from him, and then their cocks were being pushed together as one of Liam’s hands wrapped around both of them. He moaned and Liam shuddered at the feeling. 

Liam leaned his forehead against his, his harsh breaths puffing across his lips in soft bursts. “Fuck.” Liam groaned when they both pushed forward at the same time, rubbing against each other in the wolf’s tight hold.

“Close?” He sighed and Garrett nodded, their sweaty foreheads slipping a bit and making their noses brush together in a way that was usually considered sweetly intimate. The fire within him grew steadily and he could feel his release speeding towards him quickly. 

“Open your eyes Garrett,” his eyes snapped open meeting Liam’s icy blues not even aware that he had closed them, “I want to watch you come apart for me.” And that did it. His body tensed as a low noise escaped his throat and he felt warm spurts of cum hitting his stomach and making Liam’s grip on both of them a bit slippery. Liam growled and his eyes flashed, and he increased the frequency of his thrusts which was almost too much his now over sensitive cock.

Liam came with a roar, his cum painting Garrett’s stomach too and mixing with his already pooling in Liam’s hand. Liam’s thumb brushed over both of their slits, collecting the last drops, making them both twitch before he pulled his shiny wet hand away and brought it up towards their faces. 

Garrett watched wide eyed as Liam licked it all up, cleaning his hand dutifully, and smiling dirtily at him before coaxing his mouth open and sliding his tongue against his making him taste the both of them. He had never done or tasted something so erotic before and he and Violet had done some crazy shit. Liam smiled at him and softly swiped his thumb over his kiss swollen lips, eyes drinking in his face that must be flushed and then darkening upon looking to his neck where he knows a few hickeys sat. He could feel them, his skin pulsing where it had been bitten or sucked too hard.

He was fucked with trying to come up for an excuse for them but he didn’t give two shits at the moment. Blissfully sated from his orgasm. But the serene feeling faded once he noticed Liam quickly pulling on clothes. Once he was fully dressed, he kissed him again, it was gentler but still persistently dominant. And then he was walking towards the door, pausing and turning to face him with his hand on the handle.

“Word of the wise Gar, you’re playing a game that you’re not going to win.” Liam looked at him intently, eyes trying to convey something to him even though his face was impassive. “Please don’t do anything that’s going to get you taken out early…” His voice took on a softer tone, pleading almost, Liam flashed his eyes and he couldn’t help but drop his head and look to the floor. When he looked up Liam was gone and he was alone, covered in both of their drying cum. He ran his fingers through it spreading it into his skin wondering if other supernaturals would be able to scent Liam on him now. The thought made him happy but he knew that he couldn’t keep it, so he walked towards the showers and washed off the evidence of their meeting. Scowling as the last of his calm swirled down the drain along with Liam’s clean crisp scent.


End file.
